


The Game That Never Ends

by LordCheezIt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Advice, Angst, Bisexual Character, Confessions, Emotional Outbursts, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Ping Pong, Pining, Texting, bi! jonah beck, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheezIt/pseuds/LordCheezIt
Summary: Jonah Beck tries to run away from all his feelings. But they always catch up to him.





	1. The Ping Ping Incident

**Author's Note:**

> PSA season 2 ep 23 doesn’t exist in this realm 👌 anyways, enjoy!

“Jonah?”

 

_“Jonah!”_

 

The basement door slammed shut, the sound resonating in the cold room. No one moved. The moment finally settled in.

 

Silence broke out among the two boys still staring wide-eyed at the door that had just been slammed closed. Dust covered the air around them. They slowly turned their attention towards each other, trying to process the event that just happened. TJ and Cyrus gazed at each other as if they had seen a ghost. Neither of them knew how to react. Had they done something wrong? What did we do?

 

Just earlier, Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck had just started to play ping pong in Cyrus’ basement until TJ, another friend of Cyrus’s, had arrived. Cyrus greeted the taller boy with his usual welcoming smile and gave him a quick hug, which the other boy gladly returned. Their exchange was lighthearted. But for Jonah across the ping pong table, the moment he saw TJ and Cyrus affectionately hugging and giggling, he felt a tightness begin to form in his chest. The feeling quickly spread to all the parts of his body, making his vision hazy. Jonah felt like an entire wave of jealousy had consumed him, and a deep frown was plastered across his face. Anger and frustration had taken over his control.

 

Jonah suddenly dropped his paddle on the ping pong table. It landed with a loud thud.

 

TJ and Cyrus whirled their heads aroundto see the green-eyed boy clenching his fists, his body tense. They watched as Jonah made his way over to them. He took small careful steps, as if he was walking across a tightrope. Jonah stopped a few feet away from the two boys.

 

“I think I-“ Jonah inhaled, attempting to contain his out of control emotions, “I’m supposed to be somewhere.”

 

Cyrus and TJ’s grinning returned. Cyrus looked over to Jonah, grinning in triumph. “Are you upset that I’m winning?” He chuckled, his lips forming a small smirk.

 

Jonah awkwardly gritted his teeth and refused a response. He began thinking of possible excuses to leave Cyrus’ house, to just not be here anymore, not realizing that TJ had let out a playful remark of his own.

 

“Oh, I think he _is_ upset!” The taller boy laughed, smiling at Cyrus. The two continued giggling together until an abrupt yell filled the room. The sudden sound echoed through the dark basement.

 

“It’s because you’re here, if you want to know,” Jonah snapped. Jonah glared at TJ dead in the eyes, the joyful grin now gone from TJ’s face. His words remained cold in the air.

 

The room had immediately fallen silent. Jonah quickly walked past the two boys staring at him in disbelief. They had never seen Jonah act out in such a way, what was causing this?

 

Cyrus spoke up first. “What is it..?” He asked, watching fearfully as all the color drained from Jonah’s face, his body trembling. The light brown-haired boy stared at the hard floor as he made his way over to the exit.

 

Cyrus’ eyes had shot wide open and held up his hand once he saw Jonah leaving. “Hey, wait, hold on-“

 

Jonah pulled open the tall wooden door, ignoring Cyrus’ concern. He continued walking.

 

Jonah slammed the door behind him and went up the stairs. His steps increased as tears started forming in his eyes. The weight of the world around him had finally starting caving in.

 

“Jonah?”

 

“ _Jonah!”_

 


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah tried running away from his problems but they always catch up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, it’s been a while lol. Well I really tried putting as much detail as humanly possible in this chapter so I really hope you like it :)

 

The front door slammed behind him.

 

Jonah had basically fled out of Cyrus’ threshold, wanting to make sure nobody would try to follow him. Once he had caught his breath, the cold air hit Jonah like a slap in the face. His feet then carried him quickly down the sidewalk away from Cyrus’ house. A combination of sweat and tears was dripping down his face. Jonah covered his eyes and remained staring at the cracked pavement below him, each step heavier than the last. He attempted to hide his cries by pretending he was looking down at his phone. But others strolling along by him could tell that something was indeed wrong.

 

Jonah nearly made it to the end of the street before halting and glancing down at his phone, which was uncontrollably buzzing, and seeing a long spam of texts from Cyrus. He stared at it in surprise. The green-eyed boy settled himself onto a nearby bench, and sighed to himself. Jonah pulled up the long string of messages he had received from his friend and began to read.

 

**CyGuy** : Jonah??

 

**CyGuy** : where are you?

 

**CyGuy** : dude are you okay??

 

**CyGuy** : hey why did you run off?

 

**CyGuy** : Jonah????

 

**CyGuy** : I’m really worried about you

 

**CyGuy** : Did I do something? Did TJ do something??

 

**CyGuy** : because he has no idea why you left either

 

**CyGuy** : if somethings going on, you know you can always talk to me right? :/

 

**CyGuy** : please jonah

 

**CyGuy** : I want to know what’s going on

 

**CyGuy** : I’m here for you

 

Jonah finished reading the texts before his gaze trailed away from the bright screen. He knew Cyrus wasn’t going to fall for some excuse. His friend wanted the truth, but what truth was there? Jonah had no clue why he acted out the way that he did. The brunette traced over his thoughts over and over. Jonah hated the excess amount of confusing emotions he had been experiencing recently. It was all too complicated for him to understand. Still with no idea how Jonah would respond, he opened up Cyrus’ messages once again and slowly started to type.

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : hey..

 

**CyGuy** : OML YOU FINALLY ANSWERED

 

**CyGuy** : what in the world has been going on with you lately?

 

**CyGuy** : you’ve constantly been cancelling our plans and now you ran out on me

 

**CyGuy** : please Jonah, I really want to know what’s going on :(

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : hhhh im really sorry Cyrus

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : things have been so confusing recently and I don’t know why

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : I wish I could make sense of it

 

**CyGuy** : well, what specifically is going on with you?

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : my feelings have been just been really wild

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : i don’t know what any of them mean..

 

**CyGuy** : it sounds like you could use some advice :)

 

**CyGuy** : or a therapist-

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : haha I probably need both 😂

 

**CyGuy** : do you feel any better now than before?

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : yeah

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : ...thank you <3

 

**CyGuy** : aw it’s no problem

 

**CyGuy** : but really, you should try to sort out your feelings, ask for advice, get professional help, do research, etc

 

**CyGuy** : plus, don’t ever lie to yourself

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : what do you mean “lie to yourself” ??

 

**CyGuy** : dont try to convince yourself that you’re something you’re not, always follow your heart

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : you sound like a disney princess XD

 

**CyGuy** : shushhh lol

 

**CyGuy** : I know it sounds mushy but it’s surprisingly true

 

**CyGuy** : will you promise me that you’ll try to that Jonah?

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : I’ll try my best

 

**CyGuy** : good :)

 

_Read_   _6:30 pm_

 

Jonah shut off his phone and placed it inside his pocket. He gazed up at the sun setting in the evening sky, showcasing an array of beautiful colors. A warm smile stretched across his once-saddened face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happens next 👀 well you’ll find out soon haha. Tell me what you guys thought of this !!


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy gives Jonah a pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo it’s me again. Sorry this chapter took a while :/ anyways, enjoy!

Later that night, Jonah was back in his own home, pacing around his bedroom. He walked back and forth several times around his bed, eventually falling backwards onto its soft cushion. The tired boy stared at his ceiling, which was a dark blue color surrounded by a galaxy pattern. He drowned himself in his thoughts until he found his way back to what Cyrus had told him earlier. 

Jonah shifted onto his side. What had Cyrus meant by “don’t ever lie to yourself”? What was he referring to? And who else could give Jonah advice about what he’s going through? 

The brown-haired boy sighed to himself, defeated. He leaned over and picked up his phone from his dresser. Jonah switched it on and began scrolling through his feed on Instagram, the bright light from his screen illuminating the dark space around him. His eyes were scanning the names of his followers until he ceased upon a familiar name. It was his athletic friend, Buffy Driscoll. 

An idea popped into Jonah’s head; his hands reacting by pulling up her contact on imessage. Jonah figured he could try to talk to Buffy about his situation, since she had always been excellent at giving other people support. Buffy herself had sometimes even boasted about being her friends’ therapist. 

Jonah hovered his finger above the “call” button, nervous if she would even pick up. He took a breath and proceeded to click the icon, holding the ringing device up to his ear. 

A tired dreary voice picked up on the other end after two rings. “Hello..?” 

Jonah’s face lit up. “Hi, Buffy,” He exclaimed, sitting up on his bed. 

The voice grumbled. “Jonah..” Buffy rolled her eyes and yawned. “It’s midnight.” 

“Oh right, I forgot you might be asleep, sorry Buffy.” Jonah apologized, embarrassed for waking up his friend without any notice. “Y’know maybe I should just hang up, I’m sorry for waking you.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at his apology and smiled. “Nah dude you already woke me up.” The curly-haired girl chuckled to herself. “It’s going to be ages before I fall back asleep.” 

Jonah fell silent, looking around while contemplating if he should get to the point or keep stalling. His mind started racing and his arm began to ache from having it bent for so long. Jonah really wanted to open up to Buffy about his feelings, but he was terrified at the thought as well. How would she understand? Buffy had always known how to handle emotions. Jonah groaned to himself, but his daydreaming was interrupted by the voice from the other end. 

“By the way, Jonah, why did you call me so late anyway?” There was a compassionate sound to her usually sarcastic voice. 

Jonah sighed heavily before speaking up. “I..wanted to know if you could give me some advice about something.” 

Buffy laughed. “Alright, hit me.” The basketball player grinned. “I thought you would’ve asked Andi or Cyrus before me, though.” 

Now it was Jonah’s turn to roll his eyes. “It’s really confusing, trust me.” He paused before pressing on. “I’ve been acting out a lot recently.” 

Buffy’s grin turned into a frown. “How come?” She sat up a little straighter on her bed. “What kind of things did you do?” 

“I don’t know why I did them, honestly.” Jonah shrugged. “My feelings have been going absolutely crazy lately.” 

Buffy raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Around who?” 

Jonah gritted his teeth and looked down. “Cyrus..” he whispered, just barely loud enough for Buffy to hear. 

She fell silent, waiting patiently for Jonah to continue. The nervous boy slowly exhaled a breath.

“But when I overreacted the worst was earlier today..” Jonah hesitated before going on. “I ran out of Cyrus’ house.” 

Buffy nodded. “I see. Well, what happened before you left?” She thought deeply to herself about what could have occurred. 

“Before I left, I was in Cyrus’ basement playing ping pong with him.” Jonah smiled sadly at the memory. “We were having a great time until TJ showed up, he and Cyrus hugged and after that I felt like I was going to explode.” Just picturing the image in his mind made Jonah feel nauseous. 

To Jonah’s surprise, he heard a laugh from the other end. Buffy cackled at the oblivious boy, throwing her head back. Jonah narrowed his eyes at her laughter, displeased. 

After a short while, Buffy was able to gain back her breath. “Jonah.” The curly-haired girl heaved. 

“How oblivious are you?” 

•

•

•

•

The following morning, Jonah could hardly get out of bed. He had barely gotten any sleep that night since he had been talking on the phone with Buffy for so long. The two of them had finally ended their call at about 2 O’Clock in the morning. They were both very exhausted, and thanked the gods that it was a Sunday. 

Jonah, sitting at his desk, went over what he and Buffy had spoke about hours before. She had told Jonah to face the truth. 

So, the anxious brown-haired boy got his phone out once again and texted Cyrus asking if he wanted to hang out. Satisfied, he immediately hit send, and patiently waited for a response. 

He would soon find out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? ♥️ PS I’m going to be starting a Harry Potter Andi Mack AU fic as well, so make sure to check it out when i post it!


	4. The Game That Finally Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah and Cyrus redo their ping-pong game without any more distractions.

After an hour or so, Jonah finally received a text back from Cyrus. The green-eyed boy whirled his head around and immediately grabbed his phone to open his messages. He was beyond anxious for what was to come. Jonah carefully read the texts in great suspense.

 

**_9:30am_ **

 

**JonahJonahBabonah** : hey cyrus, I think it’s time for me to truly be honest with you about what’s been going on

 

**JonahJonahBaBonah** : would it be okay if I came over to play ping pong with you again today? 

 

**_10:30am_ **

 

**CyGuy** : hey sorry for not answering sooner I just woke up haha

 

**CyGuy** : And sure thing, when do you want to swing by? 

 

**JonahJonahBaBonah** : how about..right now? Is that okay?

 

**CyGuy** : oh wow okay then sksksks

 

**CyGuy** : I’m definitely still going to be in my pajamas but whatever ya want dude

 

**JonahJonahBaBonah** :  thanks Cy  👊

 

**JonahJonahBaBonah** : I’ll see u in a bit

 

Jonah grinned giddily as he stuffed his phone into his pocket and raced out his bedroom door. Once he was downstairs, Jonah threw on a jacket from his coat closet and yelled goodbye to his parents. 

 

He zipped up his green corduroy jacket and proceeded down the cracked sidewalk to Cyrus’ threshold. The light brown-haired boy was unusually confident, having his head held high, despite him actually not having a plan for what he was going to say to Cyrus. He decided to just wing it. 

 

After a few short minutes, Jonah arrived at his friend’s abnormally large home. He quickly stepped onto the porch, extending an arm outwards to ring the doorbell. 

 

But just as his finger was about to touch the button, the door was opened. Behind the door revealed a sleepy Cyrus Goodman dressed in a comfy black-and-white panda onesie with the hood off. The dark-haired boy yawned and rubbed his eyes before greeting Jonah, who thought Cyrus couldn’t possibly get any cuter. Jonah started to rethink coming to Cyrus’ house unprepared. 

 

Cyrus yawned again and stretched out his arms. “Hey Jonah, sorry that you have to see me like this,” he looked at Jonah with an apologetic expression. “I hate getting up on the weekends.” A friendly smile was apparent on his face.

 

Jonah giggled. “It isn’t even that early, Cy.” He raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

 

Cyrus shrugged, the sides of the onesie lifting upwards. “I stay up late, okay.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “Anyways, come in, I don’t want to keep you waiting.” Cyrus held the door for Jonah, then locked it once he was inside. 

 

Cyrus and Jonah walked towards the basement without a word, their eyes looking all around and occasionally sneaking glances at each other. The prolonged silence was peaceful, until Cyrus’ step-mother called from another room. 

 

“Cyrus!” She commanded from down the hall. “What have I told you about bringing your friends over without my permission?”

 

Cyrus inhaled a sharp breath, gritting his teeth. “Shit,” he swore under his breath, and turned to Jonah. “I’m totally screwed..”

 

Jonah placed a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder reassuringly. “It’s okay, Cy” he murmured. “It’s not your fault.”

 

Cyrus groaned as he saw his stepmother coming towards them. Her heels clanked loudly against the wooden floor. She did not have a particularly nice expression on her face, and her hands had been placed on her hips. 

 

Her attention turned to her son. “I’ll let you off with a warning,  but  if this happens again you aren’t going to be let off scot-free.” Cyrus’ stepmother cautioned. “Do I make myself clear?” 

 

Cyrus nodded rapidly in agreement. He waved to his stepmother before briskly dragging Jonah into the basement before she could change her mind. 

 

Once they turned on the light and made their way over to the ping pong table, Cyrus let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Sorry you had to see that,” Cyrus smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck which was covered by the onesie. “She’s usually not like this.” 

 

Jonah laughed. “It’s alright, I’m just glad you saved me just in time.”

 

A sheepish grin creeped onto Cyrus’ face. “It wasn’t a big deal.” He picked up one of the ping-pong paddles as he talked. 

 

Jonah batted his eyes as he walked to the other side of the table. “You sure?” 

 

“Yes,” Cyrus insisted, grabbed ahold of the ping-pong ball. “I have to deal with my stepmom every other day.” 

 

Jonah stares at Cyrus, then at the ball in his grasp. “That must be tough. Sorry that I haven’t been around enough to hear about it.” 

 

Cyrus played the first ball. “It’s fine dude, I know you’ve been dealing with your own issues too.” 

 

Jonah hits the ball, but it gets caught on the net. He frowns and glances upon Cyrus’ eyes which were already set on his. “I..” Jonah looked up and sighed. 

 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.” The green-eyed boy looked pale and quite dreary, as if all the life and happiness had been sucked out of him. 

 

“What do you mean?” Cyrus asked with great concern, temporarily drawing his focus away from their game. 

 

“Remember when I texted you the other day? After I bailed on you and TJ?” Jonah stuffed his hands in his pockets due to tremendous shaking. 

 

“Yeah,” Cyrus recounted. 

 

“Well there’s been other times recently when we have hung out and I’ve made excuses to leave..” Jonah resumed. “I guess the other day was when I truly snapped.”

 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow while continuing their game. “Why did you, though?” The dark-haired boy served a new ball.

 

 

Jonah shrugged. “That’s the thing, I didn’t know until, well, last night,” he chuckled softly to himself, hitting the ball just over the net. 

 

“Was it because of TJ? Trust me he’s much better now.” Cyrus knocked the ball hard against the ping-long table, ultimately making it crash into the paint-chipped wall behind Jonah.

 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at Cyrus before leaning down to pick up the ball. “No. It’s not because of TJ.” Jonah displayed a sincere smile on his face. “To be honest I thought it  was  about him at first but...it wasn’t.” Jonah’s eyes were locked on Cyrus as he served to ball to him.

 

Cyrus remained silent, patiently waiting for the other boy to continue. He gave an encouraging grin. 

 

Jonah giggled. “Buffy’s the one that helped me realize what was actually going on,” he pressed onward, his face beginning to flush pink. “Since I’m kinda oblivious.” 

 

“Well she’s right about that for sure.” Cyrus held back his laughter. 

 

“ Ha ha,  very funny.” Jonah crossed his arms, yet unable to hold back a sheepish grin. “Anyway I should really just get to the point.” He replied, then carefully set down his paddle, and walked over to the other boy, his body starting to shake. 

 

Jonah came up to closely Cyrus, standing a foot in front of him. The darker-haired boy slowly set down his paddle, his attention was now fully on Jonah. 

 

Jonah bit his lip. “What I’m trying to say is,” he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. “I really like you, Cyrus.” 

 

A loving smile creeped its way onto Cyrus’ face, additionally making his eyes twinkle. Jonah’s cheeks immediately flushed a dark red, grinning like an idiot. 

 

Cyrus took a step closer to Jonah, they nearly felt each other’s breath on their skin. Cyrus swiftly held out a hand. 

 

“Good game.” There was an odd calmness to Cyrus’ voice. 

 

Jonah never felt more confused; yet he reluctantly took his friend’s hand. Before Jonah knew it, the other boy had pulled him in for an electrifying kiss, Cyrus pressing his lips firmly against Jonah’s. The two boys laced their fingers together, as if their souls were bonded. 

 

Neither of them would have guessed that such an exquisite life-changing event would have occurred from a simple game of ping-pong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. Sorry I couldn’t get this chapter out sooner- but tell me what y’all thought of it :)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of chapter 1? Leave some kudos/comments if y’all liked it :)


End file.
